1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet litter comprising a plurality of granular bodies for disposal of animal wastes excreted from pets such as cats, dogs, pigs, rats, and so on, and also relates to a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to dispose of animal wastes in a simple and easy way, pet litter, generally known as "cat litter" comprised of a plurality of bodies composed of zeolite, bentonite, or pulp, has long been used. The bodies are spread all over the place where animals excrete, such as tray, so that the excrement can be absorbed. After absorbing the excrement, the used ones are removed from the tray, except for the ones which remains intact, and then the tray is replenished with new ones just for the removed amount.
The above pet litter for disposal of animal wastes however poses some problems. For example, the bodies are scattered off from the tray by being caught by animal's hair or scraped out by animal's legs at the time of excretion. This is true particularly for the ones which have spherical shape.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H6-22659, granular bodied pet litter for disposal of animal wastes is disclosed. The granular body of the pet litter comprises a core and a skin layer, each containing super absorbent polymer and pulp, and the water contents in the core and skin layer are each controlled. In order prevent the bodies of the pet litter from being easily scattered off from the tray, the bodies are made highly dense and heavy in weight, by controlling the water contents in the core and the skin layer. However, because of the heaviness, its transportation becomes so laborious.